


A Way with Washing Cars

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sexual Conent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean washes his car and Castiel joins in, each losing a little bit of clothing as the time drags by, until neither can resist each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way with Washing Cars

  

The sun shone down, bathed the Earth in ever warming shafts of light growing hotter as the day wound closer to midday. Metallica were playing on the radio, blaring out from worn speakers lyrics involving laying under wicked skies, and being unforgiven too. Dean whistled then sang loudly along with James Hetfield, as he slowly drizzled soap suds over the Impala’s hood in great bubbly swathes, white stark against the black paintwork.

He dunked his sponge in his bucket, plunged it beneath the soapy surface of warm water growing warmer by the heat of the sun, before slapping the soaked sponge down upon wet paintwork. He scrubbed diligently, revelling in the Metallica soaked silence of a deserted day and he was glad for the lack of people around. He glanced up and over at the nearby lake, smiled at its glass smooth surface, looked out over at the trees that bordered the far shore and inhaled the clean air of a hot summer’s day in the mountains. Sam had walked into the nearby town to buy food and much needed supplies and so Dean had taken the opportunity to wash his beloved car.

He stopped, wiped at his forehead with the back of his soapy, wet hand, before removing first his shirt and then his t shirt, smiling at the sudden waft of summer breezes across exposed sweaty skin. He dipped the sponge back into the water filled bucket before applying it diligently to the Impala’s hood once more. He continued singing along with Metallica, almost missing the arrival of Castiel in a backwash of fluttering feathers and beating angelic wings. The only indication he received that Castiel was even there was the backdraft of warm air sliding across his bare back, followed by the feel of Castiel’s intent gaze resting upon him.

He stopped singing, turned down the radio before half turning to stare at his lover with a welcoming, lazy smile. He winked at him and smiled as Castiel blushed slightly and surprisingly winked back. Dean chuckled and waved him over, folding one arm around the angel’s slender waist and pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss to his lover’s pliant mouth, murmuring with pleasure when Castiel responded readily. Castiel chased his mouth when Dean pulled away, a note of pleading want trapped in his throat when he was initially denied another kiss, a purr of contentment soon replacing it when Dean kissed him again.

Castiel drew away, cheeks still flushed a healthy pink as his gaze travelled over Dean’s partially exposed body, an appreciative look trapped deep behind his liquid blue eyes as his hand briefly touched Dean’s handprint scar forever burned into the hunter’s shoulder, as though the angel was reaffirming that which was his. Dean shuddered beneath his touch, eyes closing as power flared through him, recognition from his scar coinciding with the being that had branded him upon removal from the Pit.

Castiel distanced himself slightly, gaze now fixed upon his own slender hand, a hint of sadness trapped now behind his gaze as though he missed the power that he once commanded, that now diminished day by day at a steady rate. Dean caught that sad look, shifted uncomfortably on shuffling feet, before he bent at the waist, dipped his sponge into the warm soapsuds scattered bucket before handing the whole dripping mass out to the angel before him. Castiel looked away from his hand, questioning blue gaze fixed intently upon Dean’s face, head tilted slightly as though he wasn’t quite sure what Dean wanted him to do with the sponge.

“Help me clean my car, Cas,” Dean said, with an encouraging smile, trying not to show the angel that he was trying to take his mind from troubling thoughts for the time being.

When Castiel didn’t immediately take the sponge, Dean waggled it at him, a little impatiently, scattering white soapy foam flying and spattering against Castiel’s tan coat, before saying - “C’mon, Cas. It’ll take your mind off things, I promise. I’ve never asked anyone to help clean my car before, not even Sam.”

Castiel smiled slightly at the unspoken words, that Dean was making a sacrifice over his precious car to save the angel from his own thoughts, that Dean trusted him enough with his car to let him do that much, when the same inference hadn’t been extended to his own brother.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, deep voice gentle in the sunny, warm air, dark haired head dipping in a slow nod, eyes never leaving Dean’s face once. “I’d like that. I’ve never washed a car before, but I’m sure Jimmy has.”

“I’m sure he has,” Dean chuckled, gaze flittering involuntarily over Castiel’s chosen vessel, taking in once again that slender form, those flashing blue eyes and soft dark hair.

His gaze lingered appraisingly on Castiel, gaze weighted with promises and making the angel shift and blush with barely disguised embarrassment again and Dean chuckled. He watched as Castiel placed the sponge down upon the shining paintwork of the Impala’s hood and quickly shrugged out of his tan trenchcoat, setting it aside in a fussy little folded pile on the ground. The hunter watched as Castiel removed his dark suit jacket, revealing a gleaming, too clean shirt beneath.

“Your tie, Cas,” Dean murmured, closing the distance between them as Castiel directed a curious glance up at his lover’s face once more. “Take your tie off: you’ll get it wet through dipping it in the bucket.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Castiel said, glancing down at his tie and watching Dean slowly work the knot free and pulling the thin material free from his collar.

Dean set the tie down on Castiel’s clothing, looked up and grinned at just how naked the angel seemed without some of his clothing. Of course, Dean had seen him in greater states of undress than that, had felt his soft skin smooth and sweaty against his own, had kissed and bitten every inch of his body until Castiel came. It seemed odd to Dean to see him in a state of half undress, having only seen him fully clothed or completely naked before, and not in a state of wearing only some of his layers.

“You’re staring, Dean,” Castiel rebuked, gently, plump lips curved into an amused smile as Dean coughed then chuckled in amusement.

“You’re the one who’s staring,” Dean predictably replied, flicking water straight from the bucket on outstretched fingers at his lover.

Castiel surprisingly laughed, a deep, rumbling chuckle that sounded pleasantly in the warm summer air, laughter brightening his face and shining from his eyes, teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Dean grinned back at him, wondered why Castiel didn’t laugh more, then thought that the angel had started to laugh a little more than he used to, when they’d first met. The hunter guessed that lately Castiel had more to smile at in recent times in regards to their steady relationship and the effect of laughter rubbing off from Dean to Castiel.

He shook his head, then turned away, retrieved another sponge from the Impala’s trunk, before dipping it into the bucket, swirling it through the warmth and the bubbles until the tightly formed material was soaking wet. The sponge splatted against the hot bodywork with a satisfying squelch and he scrubbed enthusiastically, humming along with the current song playing - something by Velvet Revolver soothing its way through the air.

Castiel followed Dean’s lead after a tentative hesitation, swirling his own soaked sponge over the Impala’s hood, shirt soon sticking to his torso with the effects of the hot day and the splashing sponge against metal. Dean soon noticed, attention diverted and distracted by the way the material clung to Castiel’s body, shoulders defined in wet lines against white material. His nipples stood out in dark smudges beneath the shirt as the material clung to his chest, surprisingly firm and nice despite his slender frame. Dean’s movements grew slower, slower, slower still until he was all out staring at his lover, mouth slightly parted as Castiel continued slopping soapy water onto the wing of the car.

Castiel glanced up at him, liquid blue eyes shining and contented as he brushed one lock of dark hair that clung to his forehead in a tight corkscrew of sweaty dampness against skin. His full mouth curved gently when he caught Dean staring, lustful intent trapped behind green eyes as the hunter stared in unashamed scrutiny at his body. Castiel’s lips quirked and he straightened, stretched slightly so that the wet material strained against his chest, his slim waist and Dean groaned almost inaudibly. To a human, that noise would not have been heard perhaps, but to an angel’s sharp hearing, the sound was as clear as a shout.

Dean stood back, watched as the angel slowly unbuttoned his shirt, gaze heavy upon the hunter’s face and pregnant with promises, as inch after inch of soft, softly tanned skin was revealed. Dean swallowed, dick pressing against the front of his jeans in an unmistakeably aroused bulge, as Castiel tugged his shirt free from his pants, shrugged his shoulders and arms from the clinging material and dropped it onto his pile of abandoned clothes.

He returned to washing his car with an effort, sneaking glances at his half naked lover as the angel applied soap and water to the passenger side door, sponge squelching defiantly against metal and glass. Dean worked his way around the back of the car, taking his time once he was at the trunk and waited for Castiel to join him, body sweating beneath the heat of the midday sun. Dean noticed that Castiel’s pants had loosened slightly, had dipped down low upon his hips, revealing hipbones plunging down into the depths of his pants unseen. Castiel’s boxers were showing above his belt, as wet as his skin was and twice as uncomfortable judging by the way the angel fidgeted against them in slight movements.

“You can take your pants off, you know,” Dean said, suddenly, voice thick with arousal as Castiel glanced up at him with a surprised look. “If you want to, that is. There’s no one here but me to see.”

“Okay Dean,” Castiel replied, head bobbing slowly in a gentle nod, eyes never leaving Dean’s face.

The hunter stood back, sponge long forgotten and left dripping from his hand in great soapy swathes, as he watched Castiel slowly take his pants off, revealing long, slender legs and boxers now riding lower still on sweating hips. Dean saw the extent of Castiel’s arousal, by the way the angel’s dick was pressed against the front of his boxers and the sudden flush of his skin creeping down his chest and gleaming in the light. Dean swallowed, eyes travelling over the sharp rise and fall of the angel’s hipbones, at the fine trail of hair that dipped out of sight from his navel into his boxers.

“You’re staring again, Dean,” Castiel remarked, with another amused chuckle.

This time, Dean didn't answer, couldn’t answer; instead he closed the distance between them and pressed an open mouthed kiss against Castiel’s soft lips, tongue flickering out to play across the angel’s silken smooth mouth until he opened up and let him in. Castiel purred into Dean’s open mouth, pleasured mumbles swallowed back by the hunter as Dean swiftly palmed Castiel through the wet material of his boxers. The angel’s hips pushed against Dean’s questing palm, soft grunts working in his throat as Dean’s fingers manipulated his flesh, making him harder still.

Castiel gave a sharp cry when Dean pulled away, dark brows pulled low over stormy blue eyes, lips pushed out into an angry, dissatisfied pout, which soon disappeared when he saw the reason for Dean’s pulling away. The hunter was swiftly unbuckling his jeans, pushing the heavy material away from sturdy hips, kicking away heavy boots, not seeming to care just where they landed. His boxers were tented out at the front, erection bulging temptingly against the thin fabric and staining it dark with smears of pre-cum.

Dean looked up, met Castiel’s gaze and their eyes locked, held as he pushed his boxers down and away from his body, warm air sweeping over his erection in gentle baking heat. He kicked his boxers away, before closing the distance between them, mouth closing over Castiel’s responsive lips and pushing his tongue possessively inside the angel’s mouth. He moaned against the weight of Castiel’s tongue sliding against his, as the angel’s long fingered hands caressed across his hipbones and around his body to cup his ass gently.

Dean moaned, throaty rumbles working in his chest as Castiel answered him with contented, loud purrs. The angel broke away and knelt almost reverently before his lover, gaze flickering up to Dean’s only once before he leant in to trail his hot wet tongue over Dean’s hip bone, breath blasting over the wet streak in great gasps. His fingers dug into Dean’s thigh, made the hunter shiver beneath the manipulation of tender flesh, moaning louder still when Castiel’s mouth wrapped around his erection and sucked him back slowly, cheeks hollowing out as his mouth filled with Dean’s cock.

The hunter leant back against his Impala, let the car take his weight as his legs threatened to spill him to the floor with sudden weakness. He threaded his fingers through Castiel’s soft, dark hair, kneaded the back of the angel’s head as he watched Castiel suck him off, head bobbing between his legs quickly. He felt the angel’s tongue flatten beneath the head of his cock, lick stripes against the underside and lave against the bundle of nerves beneath the crown. He tilted his head to the sky, closed his eyes against the glare to the bright, bright sunlight as he climaxed, spilled his seed into his lover’s mouth with a drawn out moan of Castiel’s name catching ragged in his throat.

When Castiel pulled away, swallowing convulsively at Dean’s release, the hunter sank to his knees, legs spread wide around his lover, before the angel coaxed him onto his hands and knees before him. Dean went willingly, knowing what Castiel was about to do and wanting it, wanted to be taken by the angel. He whimpered as Castiel left him kneeling there, on his hands and knees by the side of his own car, sun baking down on his back and he had the all too brief fleeting notion that Castiel would just leave him there, like a dog waiting for his master.

With some relief he saw Castiel’s bare feet returning, before the angel disappeared from immediate view, heat from his body directly behind Dean as he settled his weight against him. The hunter closed his eyes expectantly, mouth agape when he felt Castiel’s lube slick fingers sweeping over his hole and caressing the tight ring of muscles gently. He waited until Castiel breached him, stretching him wide and loose in readiness for penetration and he rocked back onto Castiel’s hand, fucked himself onto long fingers with needy grunts and purls rumbling in his chest and throat.

Finally, Castiel eased his hand away, patted Dean’s ass gently, before there came a slight pause and then slick pressure of Castiel’s cock pushing against Dean’s hole. The hunter’s back stiffened as Castiel slowly penetrated him, dick slowly easing into him until he was fully sheathed inside him and Dean was relaxed again.

The angel moaned, voice ragged and broken at the feel of his lover tight against his dick and he started moving against Dean, thrusting into him and fingers twisting, manipulating tender flesh of hips and abdomen and ass, hips rocking and rutting together beside a gleaming car. Castiel arched his back, eyes closing as he felt his time drawing near, climax crackling and coiling in his abdomen, sending thrills through every inch of his body until he couldn’t hold back anymore. His hips snapped against Dean’s as he filled his lover with thick spurts of his release, stuttering bodies writhing and crying for each other until they collapsed in the mud and the grass beside the car, naked and limbs entwined still.

Dean turned over to face his lover, mouth desperately seeking Castiel’s in a sloppy, wet kiss that was perfect in its imperfections, tongues licking hotly at one another, hands caressing and pawing at each other as they writhed on the ground. Castiel felt Dean’s erection against his thigh and made short work of his lover, long skilful fingers pulling Dean’s release in hot ropes from his dick and coating them both with his seed.

Finally they lay still, staring into each other’s eyes, breath mingling and gasping as their gazes locked, unable to tear away as the sun beat down on their naked forms. Finally, Dean made a move to stand, groaning with the effort and wanting to stay naked with his lover on the ground. He reached down, gripped Castiel’s hand and pulled him to his feet, marvelling once more at the feline grace with which Castiel moved. They remained silent as they dressed, knowing that by the time that Sam came back, the car would be washed and they would be waiting, drinks in hand, mouths pressing gentle, beer flavored kisses, content in each other’s company just as they always were ...

-fini-

﻿ 


End file.
